


Style

by fernandaflores_bautista



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amo este Shipp, Ban/Jericho por siempre, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bueno en algunas cosas, Cussing, Debería dejar de etiquetar en ingles y español, Encuentros nocturnos, Es una gran pregunta, F/M, Forced Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Me hundire con este Shipp, Mild Sexual Content, No compatible con canon, O un intento de eso..., Pero eso no importa, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Songfic, ¿Por que mis etiquetas estan en inles y español?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandaflores_bautista/pseuds/fernandaflores_bautista
Summary: 𝐻𝒶𝓃 𝓅𝒶𝓈𝒶𝒹𝑜 𝓂𝒶́𝓈 𝒹𝑒 𝒹𝒾𝑒𝓏 𝒶𝓃̃𝑜𝓈 𝒹𝑒𝓈𝒹𝑒 𝓆𝓊𝑒 𝓁𝒶 𝓅𝒶𝓏 𝓇𝑒𝒾𝓃𝒶 𝑒𝓃 𝑒𝓁 𝓇𝑒𝒾𝓃𝑜 𝒹𝑒 𝐿𝒾𝑜𝓃𝑒𝓈, 𝒸𝑜𝓃 𝐸𝓁𝒾𝓏𝒶𝒷𝑒𝓉𝒽 𝓎 𝑀𝑒𝓁𝒾𝑜𝒹𝒶𝓈 𝑒𝓃 𝑒𝓁 𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓃𝑜 𝓁𝒶 𝓅𝓇𝑜𝓈𝓅𝑒𝓇𝒾𝒹𝒶𝒹 𝓅𝒶𝓇𝑒𝒸𝑒 𝓈𝑒𝓇 𝓊𝓃𝒶 𝒸𝑜𝓃𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓃𝓉𝑒. 𝐵𝒶𝓃 𝓅𝑜𝓇 𝒻𝒾𝓃 𝓅𝓊𝒹𝑜 𝒸𝓊𝓂𝓅𝓁𝒾𝓇 𝓈𝓊 𝓈𝓊𝑒𝓃̃𝑜 𝓎 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝓂𝑜́ 𝓊𝓃𝒶 𝒻𝒶𝓂𝒾𝓁𝒾𝒶 𝒸𝑜𝓃 𝐸𝓁𝒶𝒾𝓃𝑒, 𝒥𝑒𝓇𝒾𝒸𝒽𝑜, 𝓅𝑜𝓇 𝑜𝓉𝓇𝒶 𝓅𝒶𝓇𝓉𝑒, 𝓈𝒾𝑔𝓊𝒾𝑜́ 𝒸𝑜𝓃 𝓈𝓊 𝓋𝒾𝒹𝒶 𝓎 𝓉𝑒𝓇𝓂𝒾𝓃𝑜́ 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝓂𝒶𝓃𝒹𝑜 𝓊𝓃𝒶 𝒻𝒶𝓂𝒾𝓁𝒾𝒶 𝒸𝑜𝓃 𝑒𝓁 𝒜𝓇𝒸𝒶́𝓃𝑔𝑒𝓁 𝑀𝒶𝑒𝓁. 𝒜 𝓅𝑒𝓈𝒶𝓇 𝒹𝑒 𝓅𝒶𝓈𝒶𝓇 𝓂𝓊𝒸𝒽𝑜 𝓉𝒾𝑒𝓂𝓅𝑜 𝓈𝑒𝓅𝒶𝓇𝒶𝒹𝑜𝓈 𝒶𝓂𝒷𝑜𝓈 𝓈𝒾𝑔𝓊𝑒𝓃 𝓈𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹𝑜 𝑒𝓁 𝓂𝑒𝒿𝑜𝓇 𝒶𝓂𝒾𝑔𝑜 𝒹𝑒𝓁 𝑜𝓉𝓇𝑜.𝒫𝑒𝓇𝑜 10 𝒶𝓃̃𝑜𝓈 𝒹𝑒𝓈𝓅𝓊𝑒́𝓈 𝒹𝑒 𝓆𝓊𝑒 𝓁𝑜𝓈 𝓅𝓇𝒾𝓂𝑜𝑔𝑒́𝓃𝒾𝓉𝑜𝓈 𝒹𝑒 𝒶𝓂𝒷𝑜𝓈 𝓃𝒶𝒸𝒾𝑒𝓇𝒶𝓃 𝓈𝓊𝓈 𝓂𝒶𝓉𝓇𝒾𝓂𝑜𝓃𝒾𝑜𝓈 𝓈𝑒 𝓂𝒶𝓇𝒸𝒽𝒾𝓉𝒶𝓃. 𝒜𝒽𝑜𝓇𝒶 𝓆𝓊𝑒 𝓃𝑜 𝓉𝒾𝑒𝓃𝑒𝓃 𝓊𝓃 𝒸𝑜𝓂𝓅𝓇𝑜𝓂𝒾𝓈𝑜 𝓆𝓊𝑒 𝓁𝑜𝓈 𝓊𝓃𝒶 𝒶 𝑜𝓉𝓇𝒶𝓈 𝓅𝑒𝓇𝓈𝑜𝓃𝒶𝓈, 𝐵𝒶𝓃 𝓎 𝒥𝑒𝓇𝒾𝒸𝒽𝑜 𝒹𝑒𝒸𝒾𝒹𝑒𝓃 𝒹𝑒 𝓊𝓃𝒶 𝓋𝑒𝓏 𝒹𝒶𝓇 𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹𝒶 𝒶 𝓁𝒶 𝒶𝓉𝓇𝒶𝒸𝒸𝒾𝑜́𝓃 𝓆𝓊𝑒 𝓈𝒾𝑒𝓂𝓅𝓇𝑒 𝒽𝒶𝓃 𝓈𝑒𝓃𝓉𝒾𝒹𝑜 𝑒𝓁 𝓊𝓃𝑜 𝓅𝑜𝓇 𝑒𝓁 𝑜𝓉𝓇𝑜.Basada en la canción Style de Taylor Swift
Relationships: Ban/Jericho (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Style

**Author's Note:**

> El anime/manga Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, créditos a su autor el genial Nakaba Suzuki y a A-1 Pictures/Studio Deen/Netflix. Ignoraremos el canon que ha estado escribiendo Nakaba después del final del manga por el bien de este escrito. Debo de admitir que me gusto mucho el spin-off que salio sobre Lancelot, Jericho se ve hermosa y Ban sigue siendo Ban. Así que al escuchar la canción de Style de Taylor Swift simplemente la historia se escribió sola. Este es un song-fic (o un intento de uno).
> 
> Así mismo créditos de la canción Style a Taylor Swift, Max Martin, Johan Shellback y Ali Payami.
> 
> Lectura para mayores de 15 esto por la existencia de groserías y situaciones sexuales. No lo suficiente para ser clasificación M pero si subidas de tono. La verdad yo no considero que sea un material +18 así que estoy confundida en si clasificarlo en T o M, al final decidí dejarlo en clasificación T.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.

Jericho estaba recargada sobre la puerta de madera de lo que volvía a ser su casa, desde que se había separado de Mael ella decidió volver a vivir en la vieja casa que una vez le perteneció a su hermano y a ella. Como habían pasado muchos años desde que alguien vivió en esa casa, sus hijos y ella tuvieron que realizar muchas reparaciones antes de dejar su casa decente para ellos. Y Jericho no podía estar más orgullosa de sus bebés, no solo había aceptado la separación de Mael y ella, si no que lo estaban manejando de la mejor manera los días que pasaban en el cielo con su papá y su vida en el reino de Liones, así como todos los cambios que implicaban que ellos ya no vivieran en el cielo aun a pesar de ser los herederos del clan de las Diosas.

Sus niños eran muy inteligentes para tener 10 y 8 años respectivamente.

Dando un suspiro miro el cielo, las estrellas y la luna brillaban intensamente iluminando todo el cielo, sin duda era una vista hermosa. Comenzó a reflexionar sobre su vida, especialmente los últimos años que había vivido. Primero tuvo que aceptar que Ban amaba a Elaine, dejándolo libre para vivir su vida a lado de la mujer que él más quería, sin saberlo o si quiera buscarlo conoció a su ex esposo en la Guerra Santa. Un arcángel poderoso que vivió engañado más de tres mil años con la creencia de que era un Demonio, ella lo había visto tan solo dos veces en su vida, una como el temible Estarossa y la segunda como el apoyo de los humanos ya siendo el poderoso Arcángel Mael.

Nunca se imaginó que el se fijaría en ella, en Jericho, una humana, una Cabellero Sagrada más de los cientos que el Reino de Liones tenía. Pero había sucedido y en el festejo del término de la Guerra Santa el se acerco a ella y ambos pasaron toda la noche platicando. Conoció una cara que no sabía del Arcángel y sin poder hacer nada su dolorido corazón terminó presa de sus encantos. Un mes y medio después, en la boda de Elizabeth y Meliodas, Mael le dijo sus intenciones de cortejarla. Un años después estaba felizmente casada con el hombre que ella creyó que sería su compañero el resto de su vida.

Cuando cumplió 20 años su primogénita nació, Ginevra, una preciosa niña con el cabello plateado y los ojos ámbar. Dos años después llegó su segundo hijo, Estrossa, idéntico a su padre a excepción del color de su cabello, el cual era idéntico al suyo. En palabras de Ludociel, su ex cuñado, Ginevra era ella con el cabello de Mael y Estarossa era Mael con su cabello.

Vivió feliz hasta el cumpleaños número 10 de su hija, donde el matrimonio perfecto que ella creía tener se derrumbó, el mismo día que encontró a su marido besándose con otra mujer cuando ella regreso a casa después de un largo día de trabajo. Ni siquiera lloro simplemente suspiro y siguió su camino de largo, estaba sumamente cansada, tenía mucho trabajo entre el entrenamiento de los Caballeros Sagrados del que estaba a cargo, el mantener las relaciones políticas entre la humanidad y el Clan de las Diosas y la organización de la fiesta de su hija. Se encerró en la que hasta esa mañana era su habitación, se derrumbó sobre la cama y se quedó dormida hasta la mañana siguiente. 

Cuando despertó tomó las cosas de sus hijos y las de ella, y sin dudarlo salió de la que había sido su casa por diez años. Fue por sus hijos y les informo que el matrimonio entre su papá y ella había llegado a su fin, no les dio la razón real porque no quería que sus puros corazones se mancharan de alguna mala emoción contra su padre. Ambos niños, tan inteligentes y empáticos como solo un niño inocente podría ser, solo asintieron con la cabeza mientras le daban un gran abrazo. Esa misma tarde Mael llegó a su casa e intentó hablar con ella, pero ni siquiera lo escucho solo hablo para informarle que desde ese día su matrimonio llegaba a su fin, cuando Mael se fue y ella cerró la puerta por fin se derrumbó, llorando por los años de amor y entrega hacia un hombre que era el padre de sus hijos, el hombre que ella creía era el amor de su vida.

Ahora estaba aquí, a punto de cumplir 30 años, separada con dos hermosos hijos, de pie afuera de su casa vestida solamente con una minifalda ajustada esperando al hombre que, irónicamente, una vez había roto su corazón. Eran casi la medianoche y estaba esperando pacientemente que el llegará con los labios pintados de color rojo, mirando las calles semi iluminadas.

Jericho lo escuchó llegar, su larga silueta iluminada por una de las antorchas de que alumbraban el camino hacia su casa. No podía ver sus rasgos pero podía apostar que estaba luciendo una sonrisa sarcástica que siempre parecía acompañarlo, sus manos estaban escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Estaba vestido con la misma ropa que vistió hace más de diez años donde ambos comenzaron su aventura juntos en búsqueda de revivir a Elaine. 

Ella sonrió y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero de color rojo.

𝕄𝕚𝕕𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥, 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕡𝕚𝕔𝕜 𝕞𝕖 𝕦𝕡, 𝕟𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕝𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕤   
𝕃𝕠𝕟𝕘 𝕕𝕣𝕚𝕧𝕖, 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕖𝕟𝕕 𝕚𝕟 𝕓𝕦𝕣𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕗𝕝𝕒𝕞𝕖𝕤 𝕠𝕣 𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕒𝕕𝕚𝕤𝕖   
𝔽𝕒𝕕𝕖 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕠 𝕧𝕚𝕖𝕨, 𝕠𝕙,   
𝕀𝕥'𝕤 𝕓𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕒 𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕖 𝕤𝕚𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕀 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕕 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕪𝕠𝕦   
(ℍ𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕕 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕪𝕠𝕦)

Ninguno de los dos se mueve, como si fueran tan orgullosos y quisieran que el otro viniera al contrario. Pero los dos saben que no es verdad, hay algo en el ambiente que grita que esta reunión va a cambiar muchas cosas entre los dos. Jericho debería lamentarse estar utilizando tacones ya que les espera un largo viaje pero sus pies habían recibido peores torturas. A pesar de que él le sonríe ella no puede dejar de pensar en dos cosas, este viaje, esta reunión puede tener dos posibles finales, terminan en el paraíso o terminaban en llamas y eso es lo que más le asustaba. Todo lo que viniera de ellos era explosivo. Se mueven al mismo tiempo dando pasos seguros mientras acortan las distancia entre ellos, la silueta de Jericho desvaneciendo en la oscuridad siguiendo la de Ban. 

Es la primera vez que se ven desde que ella se separo de Mael, ademas de que llevaban un buen tiempo sin platicar por todos los problemas que él tenía en su propio matrimonio así que no puede evitar estar nerviosa. Ella siempre esta nerviosa cuando se trata de el. La voz de su consciencia se lo grita, ella debería de decirle que se vaya, que sería mejor reunirse en un lugar público, rodeados de sus amigos en una hora que fuera más decente que estos encuentros fugitivos.

Pero eso sería mentirse a sí misma, ella deseaba verlo, ella disfrutaba de estas reuniones prohibidas que tenía con el Pecado de la Avaricia. Jericho se volvía a sentir como aquella adolescente enamorada que de lo único que se preocupaba era de superar a su hermano mayor y convertirse en una Caballero Sagrado. 

Reunirse con Ban era sentirse nuevamente viva.

𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕀 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕖𝕝𝕝 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕧𝕖 '𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕀   
𝕂𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕖𝕩𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕝𝕪 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕚𝕥 𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕤 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕀   
𝕎𝕒𝕥𝕔𝕙 𝕚𝕥 𝕘𝕠 𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕖𝕒𝕔𝕙 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖

-Pericho- el susurra, su voz estando igual de grave como la recordaba.

-Por lo que veo sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre- replicó Jericho mientras rodaba los ojos -podrás verte muy lindo con tu ropa de chico malo pero no estoy para aguantar tus tonterías. Así que, buenas noches Ban- se despidió con una mano y dio media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso la mano de Ban tomo su muñeca, giro su cuerpo y pego su torso al suyo -Uhh- un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios, Ban había utilizado más fuerza de la necesaria provocando que el aire saliera de golpe de su estómago.

Su largo brazo se enredó en su cintura impidiendo que ella realizara un escape que no tenía pensado hacer. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, el muy idiota seguía siendo un hombre extremadamente guapo, sus músculos seguían igual de marcados que hace diez años y sería una vil mentira no decir que disfrutaba de sobremanera sentir los duros planos de su torso contra su cuerpo. 

-¿A dónde demonios vas? No creas que me desvele por nada Je-ri-cho.

Sin poder evitarlo río, elevo su mirada para hacerle frente a sus intensos ojos rojos. Aún a pesar de tener tacones ella seguía siendo tan pequeña en comparación a el. Sus hermosos orbes rojas brillaban con intensidad y una sensualidad que era tan innata en él, quiso morder su labio, era simplemente un espectáculo celestial sentir esos ojos sobre ella, pero se contuvo y mejor mordió el interior de su mejilla. Recordando que esto solo era una reunión entre dos viejos amigos que buscaban el consejo del otros después de haber fracasado miserablemente en sus matrimonios.

No tenía nada que ver con la tensión sexual que siempre los rodeaba a ambos siempre que estaban juntos. Aquella aura que los envolvía, transportándolos a otro mundo y que tantos problemas le trajo con Mael y a el con Elaine.

Solo dos viejos amigos queriendo desahogar las penas.

-Quizás si fueras menos idiota no pensaría en irme.

Él elevó su mentón con uno de sus dedos, ámbar contra rojo y el mundo a su alrededor desapareció -Rojo, me gusta- su pulgar acariciando el costado de sus labios.

Jericho elevo los hombros -Quise lucir algo de los viejos tiempos. Como no encontré mi antiguo conjunto azul decide cumplir con otra cosa. Además de que sospecho que mi vieja ropa ya no me queda…

Ban miro su cuerpo sin ningún disimulo, deteniéndose más tiempo del debido en sus piernas y después sonrió de lado -Eso lo puedo notar, por cierto bonita falda.

Ella se sonrió y golpeó su hombro sin lograr moverlo ni un centímetro. Después de tener a Ginevra y a Estarossa su cuerpo no era el mismo de antes, algo completamente lógico, pero ella se sentía avergonzada. Guila siempre la regañaba por ser tan recatada con su cuerpo, gritando que ella se veía muy bien. Pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba, y después del engaño de su esposo ella se volvió más reacia a su propio cuerpo. No había ganado peso, seguía teniendo el mismo abdomen plano que cuando tenía dieciocho años (gracias al entrenamiento que tenía) pero sus caderas se habían ensanchado y sus pechos habían crecido. 

Algo que ella trataba de cubrir con su ropa.

Por lo que había sido una sorpresa para Guila cuando ella le pidió prestada la llave de su viejo armario donde toda su ropa de adolescente estaba. Esa era la razón del porque su minifalda se ajustaba perfectamente a sus caderas y su blusa resaltaba su cintura. Estuvo a punto de cambiarse pero el escoger otra ropa le llevaría mil años y si algo caracterizaba a Ban era la falta de paciencia así que su salida más fácil fue tomar una chaqueta de cuero que el mismo Pecado le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 28.

-También me gusta tu ropa, aunque parezca ya quedarte un poco pequeña.

Ban río y su cuerpo se estremeció. 

𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕘𝕠𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕁𝕒𝕞𝕖𝕤 𝔻𝕖𝕒𝕟 𝕕𝕒𝕪𝕕𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕚𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕖𝕪𝕖   
𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕀 𝕘𝕠𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕝𝕚𝕡, 𝕔𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕔 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖   
𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕨𝕖 𝕘𝕠 𝕔𝕣𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟, 𝕨𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖   
'ℂ𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕨𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕘𝕠 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕤𝕥𝕪𝕝𝕖, 𝕨𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕘𝕠 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕤𝕥𝕪𝕝𝕖

Su cabello plateado seguía teniendo el mismo estilo de siempre, de hecho parecía que seguía siendo el mismo inmortal de siempre, ya que en diez años no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo el mismo Ban, el zorro de la avaricia, miembro de los Siete Pecados Capitales. 

Cuando lo vio tuvo una especie de deja-vu de aquella mañana cuando partieron rumbo al bosque de las hadas, donde por primera vez conocía lo que era el amor. Dónde supo lo que era el desear a una persona. Ese traje rojo oscuro seguía luciendo de maravilla sobre su cuerpo y ella podía apostar su espada que no importa el tiempo que pasará, ese conjunto seguiría luciendo de increíble en el.

Trato de no disfrutar el sentir sus abdominales contra su estómago mientras él se reía. Así que mejor concentró sus pensamientos en cómo demonios no podía tener frío en el cuerpo si más de la mitad del tiempo llevaba el torso descubierto. Casi como si disfrutara lucir su cuerpo al mundo.

-Creo que hoy estamos muy modo Demonio, ¿No crees?- Ban dijo cuando dejo de reír.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario. Ella también había pensado lo mismo. Ambos estaban vestidos de rojo oscuro, su blusa era negra y sus labios también eran rojos -¿Qué crees que diga Meliodas-sama de nuestros conjuntos?- pregunto, picando uno de sus pectorales.

-Que estamos haciendo una muy mala imitación de su hermano menor.

Ambos rieron y después de un largo minutos mirándose fijamente ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, ella rodeo sus hombros mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, disfrutando de sus rítmicos latidos. Ban colocó una mano en su espalda mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre la coronilla de su cabeza.

-Te extrañe mucho, me alegro que estés bien- susurro sobre su pecho, sintiéndose ligeramente más tranquila.

-Yo también Jericho. Han sido largos meses desde la última vez que pude abrazar a mi mejor amiga.

Mejor amiga, repitió su mente. Eso eran. Solo mejores amigos. Amigos que parecían tener una atracción el uno por el otro, como si fueran dos imanes, atrayendo uno al otro. Y parecía que ninguno de los dos haría nada por cambiar eso. Y Jericho estaba feliz con eso, al menos podía tenerlo aun con ella.

Se separaron al mismo tiempo y se brindaron una sonrisa, Ban despeinó sus cabello y ella se quejo mientras lo maldecía en voz baja. Ban no respondió, sus ojos parecían no abandonarla y ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. En esos peligrosos ojos rojos había un brillo extraño que nunca había visto en las miradas que él le daba.

Casi le recordó la veces que observó como Ban miraba a Elaine.

Sacudió la cabeza y rió en su mente. Eso era una absoluta locura. El cansancio le estaba pasando factura. 

-¿Nos vamos?

Reaccionó cuando escuchó a Ban, ella lo miró y vio como él le ofrecía el brazo. Se sorprendió y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos, Ban nunca había hecho eso con ella, lo miró y su respiración se cortó. La estaba mirando como si el mundo dejara de existir a su alrededor. Enredó su brazo con el masculino tentativamente, sabiendo que en el momento en que ambos dieran un paso todo cambiaría. 

El Pecado le sonrió y ambos comenzaron a caminar sin mirar atrás, perdidos en la mirada del otro. Ella ya no estaba luchando, el siempre seria su debilidad y parecía que ella se estaba convirtiendo en una para él.

Ese siempre era el centro de su relación. Cuando ambos caían, cuando ambos fallaban siempre regresaban al otro. Y parecía que eso estaba a punto de cambiar….

𝕐𝕠𝕦'𝕧𝕖 𝕘𝕠𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕒𝕚𝕣 𝕤𝕝𝕚𝕔𝕜 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜, 𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝕥-𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕣𝕥  
𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕀 𝕘𝕠𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕘𝕚𝕣𝕝 𝕗𝕒𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕒 𝕥𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖 𝕤𝕜𝕚𝕣𝕥   
𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕨𝕖 𝕘𝕠 𝕔𝕣𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟, 𝕨𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖  
'ℂ𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕨𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕘𝕠 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕤𝕥𝕪𝕝𝕖, 𝕨𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕘𝕠 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕤𝕥𝕪𝕝𝕖

Mientras caminaban rumbo a su destino platicaban de cosas triviales, de sus hijos y de sus trabajos. Jericho pudo darse cuenta que los ojos de Ban parecían estar fijos a sus labios o a su cuerpo. En ningún momento sus increíbles orbes rojas se despegaron de los mismos, distrayéndose del camino que tenían frente a ellos. 

Cuando estuvieron en la punta de la colina donde solían reunirse, Jericho se separó de Ban, corrió hasta el punto más alto y se perdió en la vista que tenía frente a ella. La luna brillaba en el centro del cielo rodeada de miles de estrellas. Ella rió y se sintió como niña pequeña, quizás para la próxima ellos podrían traer a sus hijos para que observaran el paisaje. 

-Ban…- se giró para llamarlo y las palabras murieron en su boca. Frente a ella estaba el Pecado mirándola fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos parecían estar llenos de adoración y un sentimiento que ella no quiso descubrir. Pero lo que la dejó sin habla fue verlo rodeado de la oscuridad de la noche mientras las estrellan lo rodeaban, como si sintieran atraídas hacia el.

Ban camino hacia ella y tomo su mano -Es hermoso, ¿No?- ella asintió incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra -Te dije que este lugar tenía las mejores vistas del cielo, pero tú nunca me creíste- el se giro y soltó su mano para deslizar su brazo por su cintura y abrazarla, pegando su torso al costado de su cuerpo.

-Bueno nunca habíamos tenidos la oportunidad de mirar una vista como esta en todo el tiempo que llevamos viniendo aquí.

-Quizás nunca nos dimos cuenta por que todas esas noches solo veníamos a platicar y despues cada uno regresábamos a nuestra vidas sin mirar siquiera el cielo- replicó Ban, girando su rostro para mirarla.

Ella no argumento nada, en cambio, se deslizó de su agarre y se sentó en el pasto, teniendo cuidado con el pedazo de tela ofensivo que parecía ser una falda. Escuchó como él se sentaba a su lado, ninguno dijo nada y solamente se dedicaron a mirar el cielo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Ban desabotonaba la mayoría de los botones de su chaqueta, dejando al descubierto tres cuartas partes de su abdomen perfectamente marcado.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y trato que la vista no la afectara. Ella había estado casado diez años con un jodido Arcángel, los cuales eran dueños de unos cuerpos perfectos. Los músculos de Ban no debería afectarla de la manera en que lo estaban haciendo. 

Sin poder evitarlo lo cuestiono -¿No te va a dar frío?

Ban la miro antes de reír. Ella realizó un puchero. Eso era lo que recibía por preocuparse por un imbécil como el -¿No debería ser yo quien pregunte eso?- su mirada recayó sobre sus piernas desnudas y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-No es lo mismo- respondió en un susurro mientras giraba su cabeza.

El Pecado volvió a reír y ella quiso golpearlo. Pero todo pensamiento voló de su cabeza cuando sintió su mano en su largo cabello. Ban tomó un mechón del mismo y lo colocó detrás de su oreja dejando al descubierto su mejilla sonrojada y su oído izquierdo. Su dedo pequeño y dedo anular acariciaron su oreja, teniendo cuidado con sus aretes -¿Te arrepientes?

Ella giró su cabeza y su mano estaba acunando su mejilla, su dedo pulgar acariciaba su pómulo. Sus labios rozando la palma de su mano -No- respondió sin dudarlo -Quizás me hice esta perforación por Mael pero debes de admitir que me queda genial- bromeo, pero él no se rió.

-Jericho- sus ojos se endurecieron y ella sintió como sus dedos jugaban con la cadena que unía los dos aretes. La punta de su dedo índice tocando el corazón que colgaba de su perforación en la parte superior de su oído.

-No, no me arrepiento Ban. Me hice esta perforación por Mael pero ahora tiene otro significado para mi. Ahora lo asocio a mis hijos, si no hubiera conocido a Mael jamás hubiera tenido a mis dos angelitos, y en eso siempre le voy a estar agradecida.

El Pecado sonrió y ella no pudo evitar imitarlo -No pienso contradecirte, te queda sumamente sensual…

-¡Ban!

-Vale, vale. Ya me calló- el elevo las manos en son de paz y ella no pudo evitar reír. Seguía siendo el mismo niño pequeño en cuerpo de adulto que ella había conocido, algunas veces se preguntaba quien parecía más un niño pequeño Lancelot o el -Realizas muchas locuras por amor Jericho.

Ella rió y se encogió de hombros -Qué quieres que te diga, por mi ex esposo me hice una perforación, a ti te acompañe a revivir a tu ex esposa. Quizás con el próximo me realice un tatuaje- ante su mueca de horror ella rió más fuerte. Después de tranquilizarse, ella miró nuevamente a su viejo amigo -¿Cómo estás?- Jericho cuestiono a su amigo genuinamente preocupada. Ban acababa de terminar su separación y ella tenía miedo de que el recayera en viejos hábitos.

-Aliviado, me siento mejor de lo que pensaba- el confeso dejando caer sus hombros, casi como si un peso se le quitara de los hombros -todos creyeron que me rompería pero nunca me he sentido tan libre en años, ¿Sabes?. Los últimos años con Elaine fueron peleas constantes, ambos estábamos estirando la cuerda hasta el limite así que fue bueno que uno de los dos la cortara por lo bueno antes de que terminara rota y en verdad termináramos odiándonos. La voy a querer siempre al final fue mi primer amor y es la madre de mi hijo, pero nuestros caminos ya no estaban entrelazados y lo mejor para los tres era seguir por separado. 

Jericho colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, comprendiendo el sentimiento. Por eso ella había optado separarse de Mael, quería que los diez años que estuvieron juntos y que estaban llenos de hermosos recuerdos se mantuvieran así, ella no quería mezclarlos con el gran dolor que le provocó su traición. Quizás por eso ambos se habían vueltos más cercanos, porque entendían mejor que nadie el sentimiento de saber que la persona con la que pasaría el resto de tu vida no estaría más a tu lado -Lo siento tanto Ban…

-No lo hagas. Yo estoy bien, ella está bien, Lancelot está bien. Todos ganamos- Ban acarició su nariz -Yo soy el que debería sentirlo, debiste dejarme matarlo a golpes Jericho…

-No vale la pena Ban- ella negó con la cabeza bajando su mano hasta su pecho -No deberías desperdiciar tu tiempo de esa manera…

-Claro que vale la pena. Eres tu Jericho, siempre vales la pena- su otra mano voló hasta su cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo contra el de el. Para estar más cómoda Jericho se arrodillo sintiendo el pasto debajo de sus rodillas y pantorrillas. Ban deslizó su brazo por su cintura para abrazarla, ella dejó que su otra mano tocará su mejilla.

-No me gustaría que te mandaran nuevamente a la cárcel Pecado de la avaricia.

-Valdría la pena cada segundo, escapar seria demasiado fácil.

-No me gustaría tener que perseguirte, eres demasiado lindo como para tener otro afiche con tu nombre.

El río, el sonido oscuro y sensual -¿Me estas confesando que tu serias la primera en ir detrás de mí?

Jericho asintió -No descansaría hasta tenerte entre mis brazos- susurro mientras acercaba más su cuerpo al masculino.

-Eso suena demasiado tentador- su voz sonó más ronca y ella sintió como sus vértebras se volvían mantequilla. Ban abrió sus piernas para permitirle que se acercara más a él, oportunidad que ella no desaprovecho. Pudo sentir como el latido de su corazón se aceleraba al mismo ritmo que el de ella.

-¿Dónde estás viviendo?

Ban sonrió de lado -¿Acaso me estas seduciendo para meterme a tu casa? Que perversa eres Pericho, no te conocía esa faceta- sus dedos agarraron su mentón, obligándola a sostener su mirada. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y ella pudo visualizar el deseo de la maraña de sentimientos en sus ojos. Trago en seco y trato de olvidar lo bien que se sentía su brazo en su cintura.

-Solo quiero que recibas a Lancelot en el mejor lugar, idiota. Tengo mejores candidatos que tu para calentar mi cama, gracias.

Los ojos rojos se endurecieron, su sonrisa se borró y su mandíbula se tenso -¿A sí?- su ceja derecha se elevó y por un momento recordó porque este hombre era tan temido en toda Britannia -Quizás de hoy en adelante no permitiré que estés a solas con ningún hombre.

Su corazón se detuvo para comenzar a latir como loco. ¿Él era consciente de su declaración, verdad? ¿De lo posesiva que sonaba? ¿Acaso él sabía que ella anhelaba que fuera verdad?

-Contesta mi pregunta Ban.

-¿Sabes? Creo que desde mañana te recogeré en tu casa, te llevaré al castillo y cuando termine tu trabajo te llevaré a casa- el agarre que tenía en su mandíbula se apretó ligeramente, no como para hacerle daño pero si para dejarle claro que no estaba bromeando -Y respecto a tu cuestionamiento si lo tengo. Estoy instalado en el castillo mientras busco un hogar decente al cual mudarme.

Jericho asintió satisfecha con su respuesta -Supongo que ser el mejor amigo del Rey tiene sus ventajas.

Ban sonrió y las venas de su cuello se relajaron -En eso no te equivocas- sus ojos dejaron ese tono amenazador para cambiarlo a uno lleno de nostalgia -¿Pero sabes? Siento feo por mi hijo, no creo lo difícil que ha de ser para él estar viajando cada cuatro días del bosque de las hadas al Reino de Liones.

-Estaba bien Ban, Lancelot es un niño fuerte. Es igual de aventurero que tu así que el a de ser feliz viajando entre clanes. Te lo digo por experiencia…

El Pecado asintió y recargo su frente sobre la suya -Cierto, algunas veces se me olvida que tus hijos son humanos y Arcángeles.

-Ban…- llamó suavemente mientras intentaba contener las ganas que sentía por terminar la distancia entre sus labios y los masculinos. El Pecado apretó su cintura y ella supo que era su momento de hablar -Han estado corriendo unos rumores por el pueblo, en ellos dicen haberte visto con otra chica y quiero que tu me digas si es verdad.

El platinado sonrió como si de alguna manera se sintiera satisfecho con lo que ella sabía.

𝕊𝕠 𝕚𝕥 𝕘𝕠𝕖𝕤, 𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕜𝕖𝕖𝕡 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕕 𝕖𝕪𝕖𝕤 𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕣𝕠𝕒𝕕   
𝕋𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕤 𝕞𝕖 𝕙𝕠𝕞𝕖, 𝕝𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕤 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕠𝕗𝕗 𝕙𝕖'𝕤 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕠𝕗𝕗 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕔𝕠𝕒𝕥   
(ℍ𝕞 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕙)   
𝕀 𝕤𝕒𝕪 "𝕀'𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦'𝕧𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣   
𝕘𝕚𝕣𝕝, 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕘𝕚𝕣𝕝"

Jericho salto cuando sintió sus manos en sus muslos, sus grandes manos separando sus piernas para dejar su cadera en medio de las mismas y ella estuviera sentada sobre sus piernas. Por algún motivo que ella desconocía su falda no se alzó en ningún momento pero si sintió como se subía por sus piernas unos dos centímetros, estando prácticamente a unos cuantos milímetros de revelar sus bragas y podía sentir la costuras apretadas contra su carne, gritando de alguna manera que no resistirán mucho.

-Lo que has escuchado es verdad, he estado quedando con alguien, para ser más precisos la mujer que me está ayudando a conseguir una casa. Así que no te pongas celosa, pero si he estado pensando en una cosa…- sus manos comenzaron a subir de sus muslos hasta su cintura, acariciando su cuerpo. 

Jericho se sentía en llamas, cada terminación de su cuerpo despierta al sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, acariciándola con tanta pasión -¿E...En qué no puedes dejar de pensar?

Ban acercó peligrosamente su cara a la suya, sus labios a milímetros de distancia -En ti y en mí.

-Debo de admitir que en algunas ocasiones yo también lo he hecho… 

-¿A sí? ¿Y en qué piensas? ¿En ti y en mí en aquella vieja posada, completamente solos, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarte si yo decidía hacer algo contigo?- una de sus manos voló nuevamente a su mejilla mientras la otra se anclaba en su espalda baja impidiendo que ella pudiera mover sus caderas -Fuiste muy valiente esa vez, podría hacer lo que quisiera contigo y nadie te habría ayudado. Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado en ese pocilga si el viejo no nos hubiera interrumpido- su pulgar acarició la comisura de sus labios manchandose ligeramente de su labial rojo.

-Tú y yo sabemos que nada hubiera pasado. Te recuerdo que estabas más que contento por dormir en el suelo a pesar de que yo te ofrecía más que una cama.

-Eso fue al principio, ya cuando te vi acostada en esa vieja cama pensaba en todo menos en ser un caballero contigo. Deberías rezarle todos los días a Zhivago, el te salvó de ser asaltada por un Bandido.

Jericho se rió, su risa resonando por los árboles cercanos a la colina. Elevó su cabeza al cielo y se permitió reír hasta las lágrimas. Cuando terminó pudo ver al Pecado con los ojos brillantes, regalándole una mirada tan dulce que casi se derrito -Te habría matado antes si hubieras intentando hacer algo que no quisiera. Pero quizás y solo quizás si quería que me asaltaras- Jericho le guiño un ojo al platinado, disfrutando de cada segundo de su reacción de Ban ante su comentario.

ℍ𝕖 𝕤𝕒𝕪𝕤 "𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦'𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕕 𝕚𝕤 𝕥𝕣𝕦𝕖 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕀   
ℂ𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕡 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦" 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕀   
𝕀 𝕤𝕒𝕚𝕕 "𝕀'𝕧𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠𝕠 𝕒 𝕗𝕖𝕨 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖𝕤"

-Eres una jodida descarada Pericho, quizás por eso tienes a mi hijo a tus pies.

Ahora ella fue la sorprendida, miró a Ban fijamente y su boca se abrió pero ningún sonido salía de ella. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza -¿Cómo?- preguntó incrédula, ¿Qué Lancelot que…?

El Pecado río, disfrutando de las reacciones que la Caballero Sagrado tenía -¡Por los Dioses Jericho! ¿En verdad no lo sabes?

Ella negó con la cabeza -¡No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando!

Ban rió un poco más antes de explicarse -¡Todos lo saben! ¡Incluso el resto de los Pecados lo sabe!- Jericho frunció el ceño y él quiso volver a reír. Como siempre ella era la última en enterarse -Mi hijo está jodidamente loco por ti Jericho. Eres el primer amor de Lancelot.

Jericho abrió la boca sorprendida. Ahora entendía el comportamiento tan nerviosos y a su vez envalentonado que el hijo de Ban tenía cuando ella estaba cerca. Ella siempre creyó que sus sonrojos solo eran por que otra mujer que no era su madre se le acercaba tanto. Unos segundos después de procesarlo ella también río, agarrando su estómago -¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-Porque eres una tonta distraída- el dedo indice del hombre pico su nariz y ella realizó un puchero. El único tonto aquí era el.

-¿Sabías que Ginevra está enamorada de ti? Me lo confesó hace unos días. Fue tan tierno tenía sus mejillas rojas y sus manos sudaban.

-Lo sé, siempre lo supe. Soy todo un galán, tengo a la madre y a la hija muertas por mi.

Ella rodó los ojos y pico el pectoral de Ban -Deja de decir tonterías. Ara ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? ¿Debería esperar hasta que Lancelot crezca y me rapte o yo debería raptarlo a el?

El Pecado sonrió y acerco aún más sus cuerpos si era posible -Quizás yo te rapte primero…

-No lo creo. 

Su ceja derecha se elevo, claramente divertido -¿Y por qué crees eso?- pregunto burlón -¿Qué te hace pensar que todo esto no es una trampa para que te robe?

Jericho bufo mientras una sonrisa burlona se posaba en sus labios -Cómo tu digas. Todo mundo sabe que no existe nadie más en tu vida que Elaine. Así que si no tuve la oportunidad con el papá puedo tenerla con el hijo.

Su sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando sintió como repentinamente Ban la giraba para dejarla debajo de su gran cuerpo. Un pequeño grito salió de sus labios cuando sintió la tierra fría debajo de su espalda, sus piernas estaban a cada lado de su afilada cadera y ella sintió como la costuras de la falda comenzaron a tensarse aún más. Sus manos estaban a cada costado de su cabeza, su largo cabello lila fluía libremente sobre el pasto y su musculosa espalda se alzaba sobre ella, sus ojos no podían ver más que su cara o su cuerpo.

Las mejillas de Jericho se tiñeron aún más de rojo, luciendo un sonrojo que ella apostaba no tenía desde que era una niña -Ban… - sus ojos fueron de sus labios a su ojos -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?.

Sus manos inmediatamente alcanzaron sus pectorales para empujarlo y tener un poco más de espacio entre su cuerpo y el suyo, bueno trataron, ya que Ban tomó sus dos muñecas con su mano izquierda y las elevó encima de su cabeza, aprisionandolas con fuerza. Su mano derecha sostenía todo su peso para no aplastarla con su cuerpo pero su pecho rozaba contra sus senos con cada respiración que cada uno de ellos daba. Jericho se retorció entre sus brazos para intentar zafarse pero eso solo provoco que sus cuerpos se rozaran aun más.

Ban gruñó y ella no supo si de frustración o de ira. Su mano apretó su agarre sobre sus muñecas y ella hizo una mueca por el dolor, sus caderas abrieron paso entre sus piernas forzando más la tela sobre sus muslos, su torso aplasto el suyo y ella sintió como el respirar se volvía ligeramente más difícil -Si quieres que sigamos hablando deja de moverte de esa manera- siseo entre dientes, provocando un escalofrío por su columna. Lo peor, que ella no sabía si era de placer o de miedo.

-Suéltame en este maldito momento Ban- ordenó tratando de sonar lo más seria posible. Fallo miserablemente, su voz se sentía tan pequeña.

-Si hubieras querido soltarte ya lo habrías hecho Jericho.

-¡Pesas el doble que yo, por más que quiera no puedo liberarme!

Ban tomo su mentón nuevamente y junto sus narices -Tu y yo sabemos que eso es mentira. Eres una gran general dentro de los Caballeros Sagrados, si quisieras ya estarías libre desde el principio.

Ella gruño y él se rió en voz baja, un sonido que se escuchó demasiado sensual. Ban dejo ir su mentón pero su mano tomo su cintura, arqueando ligeramente su espalda. Jericho quiso protestar pero su cerebro dejo de seguir órdenes cuando vio cómo el Pecado se acercaba a ella, acortando la distancia entre sus labios. Sus ojos mirándola fijamente esperando ver cada una de sus reacciones.

'ℂ𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕘𝕠𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕁𝕒𝕞𝕖𝕤 𝔻𝕖𝕒𝕟 𝕕𝕒𝕪𝕕𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕚𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕖𝕪𝕖   
𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕀 𝕘𝕠𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕝𝕚𝕡, 𝕔𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕔 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖   
𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕨𝕖 𝕘𝕠 𝕔𝕣𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟, 𝕨𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖   
'ℂ𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕨𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕘𝕠 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕤𝕥𝕪𝕝𝕖, 𝕨𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕘𝕠 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕤𝕥𝕪𝕝𝕖

Cuando los labios de Ban estaban a punto de rozar sus labios Jericho giró el rostro, por lo que los labios del Pecado terminaron sobre su mejilla. Él gruñó y ella sintió como la piel se le enchinaba, pero cuando ella creyó que él había terminado con lo que sea que significaba esto, sintió como sus labios besaban cada porción de su rostro comenzando desde su mejilla hasta su sien derecha. Cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar por las caricias de Ban, su mano aflojando el agarre sobre sus muñecas mientras sus dedos en su cintura acariciaban su espalda baja.

Mordió sus labios para no dejar escapar un pequeño gemido cuando el beso la piel detrás de su oído. Sus labios no se detuvieron ahí sino que comenzaron a bajar lentamente hacia su cuello, donde él parecía estar tomándose su tiempo para explorar cada centímetro del mismo. Arqueo su espalda y un gemido salió de su boca cuando sintió sus dientes raspar el punto donde su pulso era notable.

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Jericho? Su consciencia le recriminaba eso mientras le exigía que se liberara de Ban y se fuera a casa.

Ella misma se preguntaba eso, estaba dejándose tocar por el hombre que ella había amado tanto y que aun a pesar de los años seguía teniendo su corazón. El hombre que con solo verlo hacía latir su corazón como Mael nunca pudo. El hombre que acababa de sufrir una separación de la mujer que más amaba, el hombre que solo la miraba como una hermana pequeña…

Pero los hermanos no hacen nada de lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

-Ban- lo llamó en medio de un jadeo. Sus ojos rojos estaban oscuros y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, el deseo y la lujuria brillaban, y ella quiso rendirse a él, entregarse por completo sin pensar en las consecuencias que les traería a ambos. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que su chaqueta había sido desabrochada. Su cerebro le gritaba que se detuviese que ella saldría perdiendo al igual que la primera vez, que ella no estaba preparada para meter nuevamente las manos al fuego por el. Sus labios estaban sobre el punto donde sus clavículas iniciaban -¿Qué estamos haciendo?- el separo sus labios de su piel pero no dijo absolutamente nada -¿Qué mierda estamos haciendo? Llevamos reuniéndonos de esta manera años, incluso si ambos estábamos casados. Siempre a escondidas, huyendo de la gente, en la oscuridad donde nadie podría vernos… ¿Por qué? No tenemos nada que ocultar somos amigos- las lágrimas comenzaban a acomularse en sus ojos.

-¿Amigos? ¿Haces esto con cada uno de tus amigos Jericho?- su voz sonaba dura y sus ojos se llenaron de veneno. Su agarre en su cintura se apretó al punto en que si seguía sosteniendola de esa manera mañana tendría dos lindos moretones en sus costados.

-¡Por supuesto que no imbécil! ¡Tu eres el único por lo que he estado haciendo todas estas locuras! ¿Te imaginas qué habría pasado si Elaine o Mael hubieran descubierto las reuniones que tenemos en medio de la noche? 

-Absolutamente nada, nunca hicimos nada malo. Solo dos viejos amigos platicando.

-¿Y cual es diferencia de esas reuniones con esta? Te acabas de separar Ban y no voy a ser tu segunda opción. Ya no. Quizás eso fue cuando tenía dieciocho años pero ahora soy una mujer de treinta con dos hijos, y pienso valer por su bienestar más que el estar contigo, por más que te desee o me gustes. 

-Jericho…

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla izquierda y Jericho deseo que él no la viera -¿Vamos a terminar aquí, sí? Los dos estamos cansados y hemos hecho locuras esta noche, paremos antes de que esto afecte nuestra amistad. Vamos a olvidar y finjamos que esta noche no paso entre tu y yo, prometo buscarte en unos días y quizás podamos salir a desayunar con los niños- acaricio su mejilla, sus ojos estaban tristes, parecía que lo había lastimado. 

-¿Por qué mierda nunca me dejas hablar?

-Porque no queda nada más que decir Ban. Ahora quiero que me sueltes- Jericho ordenó mientras intentaba mover sus muñecas para poder buscar una manera de zafarse de su cuerpo.

El Pecado gruño nuevamente pero ella no se molesto. Estaría enojado unos días con ella y cuando volvieran a verse serían los mismos de siempre. Ambos volverían a estas reuniones en medio de la noche, por que ese era su destino al final. Porque parecían ser como la tierra y la luna, gravitando uno alrededor del otro sin poder juntarse. Recuerda siempre que caemos volvemos al otro. 

Intentó moverse pero Ban parecía reacio a dejarla ir. Ella comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para comenzar a planear una manera en la cual podría quitarse al hombre encima suyo. Barajo varias posibilidades dentro de su mente, desde utilizar la violencia física hasta darle de golpe un ataque mágico.

-Jericho…

Su voz grave, ligeramente teñida de veneno la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella giró su rostro para verlo y antes de que pudiera decir algo sus labios se estrellaron con fuerza contra los suyos. El beso de Ban era busco, posesivo y lleno de celos. Sus colmillos rozaban de vez en cuando su labio inferior irritandolo. Jericho colocó intentó mover su cuerpo para zafarse de él pero cada movimiento que ella realizaba parecía alentar la posesividad del beso. 

Ella no correspondió el beso, lo que parece frustrar aún más al pecado porque termino por juntar sus cuerpos, su torso aplastando el suyo, dando a entender con esa acción que él no la dejaría ir hasta que él quisiera. Cuando sintió como el oxigeno faltaba en su cuerpo se retorció más bruscamente rogando un poco de piedad. Ban pareció entender por qué dejó de besarla y se separó de ella unos centímetro permitiéndole respirar.

Jericho dio una gran bocanada de aire. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus senos rozando contra el duro pecho de Ban y su cuerpo atento a cualquier movimiento que el hombre sobre ella podría hacer. Sus ojos la miraron con dureza y ella se sintió como aquella niña que tuvo un encuentro con él que para ese momento era uno de los criminales más buscados en Britannia. Llena de miedo pero estúpidamente excitada.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa pedazo de imbe…?- fue interrumpida bruscamente por los labios de Ban, quien retomó el beso donde lo habían dejado hace tan solo unos segundos. El ritmo que sus labios tenían sobre los ellas era castigador, obligandola a corresponder su beso.

Su mano soltó sus muñecas y tomo su mentón, abriendo sus labios para deslizar su lengua entre ellos. Sin poder evitarlo Jericho jadeo cuando la lengua masculina se encontró con la suya en medio de su boca, iniciando una batalla que ella estaba perdiendo. Sus manos fueron a sus pectorales donde intentó empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero él ni siquiera se inmuto.

Cuando sus dedos giraron su mentón para permitirle profundizar en su boca, Jericho se rindió. Comenzó a corresponder su beso con la misma ferocidad que la de él, peleando por el dominio del beso. sus manos se deslizaron de su pecho hasta su cuello, sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar sus cabellos, disfrutando de la suavidad del mismo bajo su piel.

Ban gimió cuando ella tiró de su pelo un poco más brusco de lo necesario. La mano que sostenía su cintura bajando hasta su muslo izquierdo y comenzó a acariciar la extensión del mismo, sus dedos burlándose del dobladillo de su minifalda.

𝕐𝕠𝕦'𝕧𝕖 𝕘𝕠𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕒𝕚𝕣 𝕤𝕝𝕚𝕔𝕜 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜, 𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝕥-𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕣𝕥   
𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕀 𝕘𝕠𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕘𝕚𝕣𝕝 𝕗𝕒𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕒 𝕥𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖 𝕤𝕜𝕚𝕣𝕥 (𝔸 𝕥𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖   
𝕤𝕜𝕚𝕣𝕥)   
𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕨𝕖 𝕘𝕠 𝕔𝕣𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟, 𝕨𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖  
'ℂ𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕨𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕘𝕠 (𝕎𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕘𝕠) 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕤𝕥𝕪𝕝𝕖, 𝕨𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕘𝕠 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕤𝕥𝕪𝕝𝕖

Rompieron el beso cuando sus cuerpos les rogó por oxígeno, sus labios se rozaban con cada respiración que daban. los dedos que sostenían su mentón se deslizaron por su cuello hasta su cabello, donde agarraron un buen puñado.

-Jericho- Ban susurro peligrosamente contra sus labios. Tiró ligeramente de su cabello y ella gimió al sentir sus dedos enterrados en su cuero cabelludo. Sus ojos ahora no podían abandonar en ningún momento los suyos -Ya no puedes huir de mi linda, desde esta noche eres mía, y si me entero que hay alguien más no dudes que lo haré pedazos. No soy el Pecado de la avaricia por nada- tiró otro poco de su cabello obligándola a alzar su mentón, sus labios comenzaron a besar la línea del mentón mientras ella gemía, sus palabras se sentían lejanas en su cabeza pero aun así podía entenderlas, su estómago dio un vuelco y su corazón se aceleró. Sus labios se posaron sobre su garganta donde pudo sentir como ella tragaba en seco. 

Ella trató de negar con la cabeza, intentar reclamar pero las palabras no salían de su boca -Ban- gimió mientras sus dientes rasparon desde su garganta hasta su oído. Sus labios capturando el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuerpo traicionero disfrutando de cada una de sus caricias, rindiéndose ante el.

-¿Sabes por qué? Porque te volviste mía desde el momento en que te enfrentaste a mi en la prisión de Baste, donde en lugar de huir de mi decidiste ser valiente y enfrentarme a pesar de que eras muy inferior a mi. Te vi florecer, te vi crecer tanto mentalmente como en poder y cada vez fue más difícil resistirme a ti. ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan malditamente hermosa?- su nariz se enterró en su cabello, inhalando el aroma a frutas que su cabello despedía -Vi como te casabas con un imbécil que no supo valorarte, te vi tener dos hijos mientras intentaba mantener mis manos lejos de ti. Recordarme que yo tenía a una esposa y a un hijo esperando todos los días por mi…

-Ban…- ella suplicó en un susurro. Su corazón no podría aguantar más, esto era una jodida locura.

-Así que supongo que a nadie le sorprendió que mi hijo, tan idéntico a mi, terminará completamente jodido por ti- él ignoró su súplica, su mano se deslizó por debajo del dobladillo de su falda. La tela no pareció soportar y comenzar a romperse a todo lo largo hasta donde el material era más grueso. Jericho gimió y él dejó que su mano explorara la piel recién descubierta -Por eso te citaba cada noche, no quería que olvidaras ni un solo día que el único hombre al que amarías con todo tu corazón seria a mi y no al idiota de tu ex esposo. ¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón por la que se terminó mi matrimonio?

Con dificultad ella asintió con la cabeza, su cerebro estaba de paseo a donde sea que Ban lo transportaba cuando estaban juntos.

El Pecado tiró de su cabello y ella sintió una ligera punzada de dolor, sus ojos ahora estaban mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas -Porque Elaine descubrió que mientras nos estábamos besando yo estaba pensando en ti. Leyó mi mente porque sospechaba de mí, una noche que ella no estaba tan dormida me vio salir del bosque y me siguió hasta aquí, donde observo como tú y yo nos encontramos a escondidas del mundo. Comenzamos una discusión y ambos supimos que era el fin de nuestro matrimonio. Ninguno de los dos ya era feliz con el otro.

Sus labios siguieron su camino hasta su clavícula donde comenzó a morder y dejar pequeñas marcas rojas que ella tendría que cubrir, las yemas de sus dedos rozando las costuras de sus bragas negras. Su cabeza estaba perdida entre sus palabras mientras sentía como cada pieza de su vida comenzaba a encajar en su lugar, regresandola a los brazos del hombre del que llevaba enamorada doce años. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, sintiendo cada caricia de sus dedos hasta su alma.

-Vamos a terminar con esta mierda Jericho. Hemos estado corriendo en círculos detrás del otro, ya tengo suficiente de este jodido juego donde gravitamos uno a lado del otro pero no podemos estar juntos. Rindamonos a esto que sentimos el uno por el otro desde hace más de una década, manda a la mierda el mundo, los dos estamos solteros y somos adultos. Conocemos las consecuencias de nuestros actos- sus labios estaban en el valle de sus senos y podía apostar que él escuchaba su corazón acelerado -Déjame amarte como lo deseo y dejare que tu me ames como siempre has querido.

Jericho tomó el rostro de Ban entre sus manos y lo obligó a despegarse de su cuerpo, acarició con delicadeza sus mejillas y le dedicó una sonrisa. El Pecado sonrió sabiendo que ella se había rendido, que desde ese momento se entregaba de nuevo a él en cuerpo y alma -¡A la mierda!- exclamó antes de juntar sus labios con los masculinos.  
Ban no dudo ni un segundo y correspondió su beso, sus labios se movían en sincronía mientras sus manos acariciaban cada parte del cuerpo que tuvieran alcance. Estaban enredados el uno con el otro, como si quisieran fundirse y volverse uno solo. Sus lenguas tienen una batalla feroz en su boca mientras sus manos parecen estar hambrientas por el cuerpo del contrario. Ella nunca se había sentido tan deseada y nunca había anhelado tanto algo.

Su yo adolescente sin duda estaba festejando en grande al ver que al final ella sí logró ganar el corazón del bandido más famosos de Britannia.

Él es quien rompe el beso, sus labios besando sus mejillas -Me gustas tanto así, debajo de mí- murmura contra su mejilla -Eres tan hermosa, tan jodidamente bella que me vuelves loco- sus mejillas son de un nuevo tono de rojo. Ella solo es Jericho; Malhumorada, desaliñada y ligeramente masculina que escucharlo decirle así solo hacia su corazón latir dolorosamente.

Jericho acaricia su espalda, sus labios besando la cicatriz que Meliodas le dejó hace tantos años -Llevabame a casa Ban- susurro contra su cuello, su piel enchinandose debajo de sus labios.

-¿Estás segura? Podemos ir a mi habitación. No quiero presionarte- su voz vacila y ella quiere reírse de él. 

En su lugar toma su rostro y hace que sus ojos se encuentren -Solo llévame a casa Ban…

Él asiente con la cabeza y de su pantalón saca una especie de esfera. Ella lo mira y él solo sonríe, y Jericho no necesita otra respuesta. Merlín, piensa inmediatamente su cerebro. Eso solo podía ser una creación de la maga. El recita unas palabras y desaparecen de aquella colina que fue testigo de las tantas noches que ambos tuvieron antes de por fin aceptar que no eran solo amigos.

𝕋𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕞𝕖 𝕙𝕠𝕞𝕖   
𝕁𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕞𝕖 𝕙𝕠𝕞𝕖   
𝕐𝕖𝕒𝕙 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕞𝕖 𝕙𝕠𝕞𝕖, 𝕠𝕙

Estaban riendo como niños pequeños cuando aterrizaron en medio de la sala, los pies de Jericho resbalaron y Ban la sostuvo con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a teletransportarse de esa manera. La Caballero Sagrada río mientras besaba al Pecado, ambos comenzaran a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de acariciarse. Ban empujo contra una de las paredes a Jericho mientras destrozaba sus labios con sus besos, ella deslizó sus brazos por su cuello y el coloco sus manos en la parte de atrás de sus muslos. 

Sin avisarle la cargo mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Jericho chillo mientras reía, sus dedos jalando ligeramente los cabellos de su nuca. Sus manos prácticamente arrancaron la chaqueta de cuero que Jericho estaba utilizando, misma que terminó en alguna parte de la sala. El comenzó a besar su cuello nuevamente mientras ella acariciaba cada porción de piel que tenía al alcance, amaba la sensación de sus abdominales duros debajo de su dedos. Jericho echó la cabeza hacia atrás y si no estuviera lo suficientemente concentrada en los besos de Ban podría haber notado lo cerca que estaba de alcanzar el techo.

El Pecado la separó de la pared y la colocó sobre la mesa en la que comía con su familia, y la simple idea de que el la tomara en esa misma mesa la excito de sobremanera. Una de sus manos se metió debajo de su blusa y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen, las yemas de sus dedos burlándose de los bordes de su sostén. Jericho se estremeció al sentir su mano ligeramente más fría que el resto de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar gemir en voz alta.

-Shh, no queremos despertar a tus hijos Jericho- Ban susurro sobre su hombro derecho. su voz sonaba perversa y llena de promesas que ella quería que él cumpliera.

-Ginevra y Estarossa están con su padre, no regresan hasta dentro de tres días- confesó en un jadeo, sus dedos trabajando en los botones de la chaqueta de Ban.

La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Ban fue la escena más erótica que había visto en su vida -¿Así que te tengo para mi solo por tres días? Eso es jodidamente excelente, no te voy a dejar salir de esta casa en 72 horas. Serás mi prisionera y sólo podrás librarte de mí cuando tus adorables hijos toquen a la puerta, sin pensar que su madre pasó tres días teniendo increíble sexo con el hombre que consideran su tío.

Jericho jadeo cuando sintió su mano en su muslo interno, acariciando con lentitud toda la piel que conducía al lugar donde ella necesitaba sus dedos. Ella necesitaba más, no podía tener suficiente de él. Su mano se metió debajo de su sostén tirando de su pezón entre sus dedos índice y medio, provocando que un grito saliera de su boca. 

Desesperada por sentir sus caricias sobre ella, Jericho se quitó la blusa aventandola lejos de su cuerpo, Ban aprovechó la oportunidad y le levantó el sujetador para tomar su pezón entre sus labios, sus dedos tocando sobre sus húmedas bragas.

Jericho se sentía más viva que nunca. Nunca se sentirá mejor que cuando Ban la tenía debajo de él, gritando por cada una de sus caricias. Su cuerpo se sentía sobre estimulando.

Pero no era suficiente.

Nunca sería suficiente.

Clavo sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de Ban y atrajo su cabeza hacia ella para besarlo con la mayor brusquedad posible, haciéndolo prácticamente sucio, pero no le importo. Ella solo quería más.

Una de sus manos dejó su cabello para bajar hasta el cierre de sus pantalones, donde podía sentir su excitación en todo su esplendor. Mordió el labio inferior de Ban mientras sentía el bulto debajo de sus dedos, "¡Joder! Es grande", pensó mientras Ban gemia sobre sus labios. Algo que era sumamente lógico considerando la estatura del Pecado. Repentinamente Ban se separó de ella, Jericho gimió derrotada mientras sentía como él la acostaba para que su torso quedará extendido en la mesa de madera.

Debería sentir vergüenza por estar acostada con la falda levantada y luciendo su sostén en la mesa en la que sus hijos y ellos comían, pero esa idea solo aumento su libido, ella quería ver en cuantos más lugares de su casa Ban podía hacerla suya. "Me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida…"

La mirada fija de Ban sobre ella no ayudaba a tranquilizarla, él la miraba fijamente como si no pudiera creer que una de sus fantasías se había convertido en realidad. Como si quisiera grabar la imagen de ella recostada sobre la mesa de madera jadeando por el. Jericho gimoteo y Ban sonrió, tomó su chaqueta y se la saco por los hombros descartandola a un rincón del comedor. 

Jericho mordió el labio al ver como sus perfectos músculos se contraían cuando él alzó los brazos para retirar la chaqueta que no ocultaba para nada su perfecto cuerpo. Ella deseaba tanto besar cada uno de sus abdominales.

𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕘𝕠𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕁𝕒𝕞𝕖𝕤 𝔻𝕖𝕒𝕟 𝕕𝕒𝕪𝕕𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕚𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕖𝕪𝕖   
𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕀 𝕘𝕠𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕝𝕚𝕡, 𝕔𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕔 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖

Ban se colocó nuevamente encima de ella y Jericho lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, envolviendo sus brazos por su cuello. Se volvieron a besar antes de que el decidiera que quería maltratar un poco más la piel de su cuello. Ella gimió gustosa cuando sus dientes se hundieron en su cuello dejando una gran marca que tendría que ocultar por mínimo dos semanas.

Sintió cómo sus dedos se enganchaban a las tiras de su sostén para comenzar a bajarlas lentamente, acariciando la piel de sus brazos, sus labios estaban besando el valle de sus senos mientras sus manos trazaban cada músculo de su ancha espalda. A pesar de estar en llamas, Jericho se sentía en el paraíso.

-Ban…- jadeo, el alzo su mirada y ella sonrió - tu y yo nunca pasamos de moda...- el Pecado le sonrió mientras sus dedos trabajaban en el broche de su sostén.  
Les esperaba una noche larga, una de las tantas que desde ese momento tendrían juntos.

𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕨𝕖 𝕘𝕠 𝕔𝕣𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟, 𝕨𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖  
'ℂ𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕨𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕘𝕠 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕤𝕥𝕪𝕝𝕖, 𝕨𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕘𝕠 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕤𝕥𝕪𝕝𝕖

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que opinan? La verdad me quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba pero las palabras se escribieron solas. Si se que la relación entre Mael y Jericho es tan poco probable y raro, pero mi loca imaginación me gritaba que Mael fuera su esposo, no es algo relevante pero quería aclararlo. Así mismo también ame la idea de que Ginevra (El interés amoroso de Lancelot en las leyendas Arturianas) fuera la hija de Jericho, como una forma de cumplir mi fantasía de que Jericho y Ban terminaran juntos.  
> Espero que mis ideas locas sean de su agrado.
> 
> Estoy pensando en escribir un pequeños bonus tiempo después de que ambos comenzaran su relación pero no estoy tan segura. Así que ya veremos que sucede. Dejare que mi imaginación y mis ganas de escribir lo determinen XD.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y si les gusto déjenme un comentario, eso me ayudaría mucho a seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Ya dije mucho espero pero espero que estén muy bien en casas, seguros de este virus que nos mantiene en casa. Saludos y ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Con amor, Fer-chan


End file.
